The Nephalem
by XsPaReS
Summary: The story of a Nephalem who is going to his first day of school as a senior and shit goes down.
1. Chapter 1: The Nephalem

This is my second story. Hope you enjoy and review.

? P.O.V

*takes out a voice recorder*

Hello my name is Akuma Tenshi. I'm transferring for my senior year for high school. I don't talk to people and I don't have friends. Let me change that last part, I choose not to have friends or let people get close to me. My parents no longer roam this world. I am 17 years old I have silver spikey hair (Bleach's Ichigo style hair), I have an average build, I am very strong and athletic, and my eyes are the most special my right eye is red and my left eye is white. I don't remember my childhood. I will be ending this recording soon. Whoever may find this may it be me in the future or a random person remember to not let the next recording is not heard by him or his servant and if you are not me stop listening now. Akuma Tenshi or in English Demon Angel live long you are Nephalem (offspring of an Angel and Demon).

Akuma P.O.V

I walked through the front doors of the school. I entered the auditorium and took a seat as far in a corner as I could. After about 10 minutes all the students entered and took their seats. Then the principal started talking on his podium.

"Hello students' congratulations on getting to your final year at this school. I hope we can have a fun last year together, and now for some words from a female and male senior student like you. Give applause for Gosuto Waru and Utsukushi AI," he said.

"Hey guys I'm Utsukushi I am so pumped for this year. Now most of you know me as the student council president but I decided to resign this year. For my final year I want to spend it with you guys. Now I look confident right now but I am scared girl right now. I have never been much for public speaking. Okay I've talked for long enough, Bye," She said running of the stage.

"Well I'm Gosuto Waru; I am going lower my speech to one line. Let's have a year we will never forget," he said.

"Thanks you two. Now all of you the school day ends now, but tomorrow follow the schedule you were given, alright," the principal said.

I walked out of the building only to get stopped by some seniors.

"So are you the new transfer student," he said.

"Yeah so," I replied.

"Well it is obvious you don't know who I am. I'm Carlos Buruto and newbies like you need to learn who is on top especially a bitch like who has two different colored eyes," he said shoving me into the ground.

"Ow what the fuck," he said. Then I heard him again.

"You really gonna let that slide. Come on you are half demon show him what he deserves," he said.

"No leave me alone," I screamed.

"Wow you're that scared and we only just started," Carlos said lifting from my collar and punching me repeatedly.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna help you," he said.

"AaaaaaaaHhhhhhhhh," I screamed covering my left eye.

"Heh this guy is a wimp," Carlos snickered.

"I'll give you 3 seconds to let me go," I said. There was blood running down my left eye and my left white eye turned red. "3,"I said.

"Look at him being…," Carlos started saying.

"2," I said.

"Tough," he finished.

"1, Times up," I said. I grabbed both his wrists and squeezed hard shattering his wrists. He let him go and gave him a left hook that sent him flying into a nearby tree. "Get up I'm not done with you," I screamed.

"Fuck that, I'm getting oughta here," he said running away.

By that time his energy ran out and got control. My left eye became white again. I put my hand on the blood on my face and stared at it.

"Asshole," I said. When I got I went straight to my room, I live alone. I wiped the blood away with a towel. Then I jumped into bed.

"Tomorrow is gonna be wonderful," I said sarcastically. Then I went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2: Going Into Limbo

Akuma P.O.V

*takes out voice recorder*

"It's been only one day and I got into fight. Well I guess this is fine. One point is that people may become too scared to talk to me and I rid the school of one asshole. Well I got to go. I'll live long," I said.

*stops recording and puts the device away*

I walked out of my house. It was a house left by my parents; it was white on the outside red on the inside. On the front was the name or just the words Demon and Angel. I started walking down the street and as I expected every student from my school was either letting me pass or walking or running in a better sense away from me. I entered the building and went to the main office being a transfer last minute I didn't have a schedule. The lady told me that I was lucky and my homeroom was on this floor, room A101. She apologized saying that their printer was broken and couldn't give me a full schedule paper but that I could ask anyone in my class because we all had the same schedule. I said thank you and went to my class. When I got there class was already started.

"Are you the transfer student," he asked.

"Yes sir," I replied.

"Well I'll be your homeroom teacher for this year, I'm Mr. Hiro," he replied turning to the class. "Everyone this is Akuma Tenshi he is a transfer student from Japan, treat him with respect," he continued motioning me to the podium.

I got up and said, "I'm not much for talking so I'll just say hi, so hi."

"If that is all you have to say you can go sit over by Miss. AI," he said.

"Yes sir," I replied walking to my seat. While walking I heard other students whispering things like it's him, he beat up Carlos, he broke his wrists. Before getting to my seat a student asked me if my name was Japanese. I responded yes and then asked what my name meant. I told him my name meant Demon Angel. Most of the class gasped saying stuff like he is a demon or he is a monster. I sat down in the desk next to the window and next to AI. Class when on and I started staring out the window. When that period ended I followed some kids I learned my next class was gym so I changed into gym clothes and waited in the gym. We did some stretches and then the teacher told us we were going to play kickball. He divided us into to two teams and started playing. When I got to my turn I just asked I have to kick the ball right. They replied yes and I said okay. He rolled the ball and sent that ball through the wall. The class was like what the hell. I told them sorry and said I should a held back some. I went to my next class and then came lunch. I went to the roof a place where I go for solitude. The door to the roof was locked so using some lock picking skills I learned in Japan from a retired assassin named Louis opened the door. I quietly ate my lunch and thought myself.

"Today is going well but I keep sensing like something is wrong," I thought. When I finished my food and opened the door downstairs I bumped into AI. We both fell in opposite directions.

"Ow that hurt like hell. Anyway sorry about that Miss. AI," I said.

"Nah its cool, wait you're that transfer student Akuma right," She said.

"Yep," I said.

"Sorry it took a moment to remember your name, you never speak unless called do you," she said.

"Well I prefer being alone," I said. Then I looked down to see her lunch spilled on the floor.

"Oh no," she said.

"I'm sorry," I said bowing my head, "I'll buy you a new one."

"It's alright you don't have to worry about it," she said.

"I insist my mother told if I can fix a mistake I'd better," I said.

"Fine if you insist," she said. We walked to the cafeteria and I bought her a lunch. As expected most people got the wrong idea it took an hour to clear up any misunderstandings. Then last period fell upon us. When the bell rang everybody rushed outside. I started walking but…

"Gaaahhhh," I started screaming. As a sharp pain it my body. AI who started walking out saw me and tried to help.

"What's wrong," she asked over and over again.

"It can't be they are here I moved to get away from them," I said.

"GET AWAY FROM ME," I screamed pushing her off me. But it was too late she got dragged with me into to limbo.

AI P.O.V

"Where am I," I said.

I looked around to see our school but distorted, broken, and looking utterly terrifying. But then I remembered…

"AKUMA," I screamed at the top my lungs. There was no reply. Then the ground started rumbling.

"What the fuck is going on here," I said. Then I looked as I saw a giant beast turn the corner running straight at me.

"WHAT THE FUCK," I screamed running into the building. I got halfway through the hallway to my surprise the beast had broken the hallway in front of me. Then the floor under my feet broke.

"OH SHIT," I screamed. When I opened my eyes I was laid up against the wall. My head, my right arm, and my left leg had started bleeding and I couldn't move them.

"Please move I don't want to die to that thing," I thought. Then I saw the beast start walking toward me. Then he stopped in front of me. He lifted the giant blade he was holding.

"Please stop," I said weakly. Then the blade started flying towards me.

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE THIS WAY," I screamed with my eyes squeezed tight. I expected to fell a sharp pain in my chest but I didn't. I opened my eyes to see that I was in Akuma's arms. He laid me down on a bench next to the track field. Then he started walking away.

"Where are you going," I said.

"Isn't it obvious, I'm gonna kill that hunter," he replied.

"Are you crazy that thing will kill you," I said trying to get up.

"Sit down don't strain yourself," he said, "You'll right now why I prefer being alone."

Akuma P.O.V

I walked to the center of the track field. The beast jumped in front of me.

"Well look at what we have here another hunter," I said.

"Finally I found you Akuma, the son of Demon King Maou and that bitch angel Akarui," the hunter said.

"Why are you guys always chasing after me, I just want to lead a normal life," I said.

"All Nephalem are to be hunted and killed. They cannot exist in this world," he said.

"Well sorry buddy I'm not dying today," I said.

"Then kill me if you can," he replied. His knife became a hammer and smashed it to the ground I was on.

"AKUMA NOOOO," AI screamed. The smoke cleared and I was holding that hammer up in the air. I pushed up I made him lose his balance.

"I'm gonna make you pay for hurting an innocent human," I said. I bit my thumb and blood started coming out, then I put my hands together like a prayer.

"My name is Akuma Tenshi; I am a Nephalem release the guise that covers my body and show my true form. Then a white jacket with black outlining appeared on my body and then a white angel wing and a red demon wing came out of my back. I held out my hands.

"Come forth my blades Hikari and Yami," I said. Then two katanas appeared in my hands. One was a white blade with white feathers surrounding the hilt, Hikari, and the other was a black blade with an aura of death emitted around it, Yami.

"You can't beat me," he said slamming down his hammer again. I dodged the hammer and jumped on top of it. I jumped and kicked him in the face knocking him back. He quickly swung his hand me into slapping into the school building. I got up swung Hikari.

"Crescent Moon strike," I said. A white crescent came out of the blade launching toward him. He tried to block it with his knife but it cut it in half. He took the hit and was sent flying, but was flying in the direction of AI.

"Shit, Realm of Darkness," I said. Then a black portal surrounded the track area emitting from Yami. In this portal everything was slowed down so I ran in and gave the hunter a kick that knocked him across the field.

"Darkness vanish," I said. Then the area became normal speed. The hunter got up and shot what appeared to be a grappling gun which he summoned right there. It hit the ground and a rock hand tried to envelope us. AI screamed while I turned. The hand was right in front of me when I punched it and it shattered.

"Time to end you," I said putting my hands together, "The power of holy light and demonic darkness merge into one and fuel my strength. NEPHALEM BLADE STORM." Then from above hundreds of blades started falling from above impaling the hunter one after another.

Finally I said, "Cease the storm." The blades stopped coming down and the blades that were on the ground disappeared leaving a wounded hunter. I walked up to him.

"We will put you in the ground just like your bitch mother," he said.

"Sorry don't remember my childhood or my mom and dad, but if she was a bitch I guess that's why monsters like you call me a son of a bitch," I said stabbing him one last time ending his life. I walked to AI who was still wounded; I already went back to human form. I placed my hand on her chest and then my right eye turned white.

"What are you doing," she asked.

"Healing you," I replied. After about a minute her wounds healed then came the wave of questions.

"What are you, where are we, and how did you do that," she asked.

"I'm a Nephalem the offspring of an angel and a demon, what I just did were me using my angelic and demonic power to kill a demon called a hunter and we are in limbo basically a reverse world," I said.

"Okay," she said.

"This is why I stay alone, people who close to me get dragged here and end up dying like you almost did. Well it doesn't that you know, I'm going to erase your memory of this event," I said.

"Wait what I don't want to forget about this," she said.

"Tomorrow you will wake and this will just be a dream," I said. Then she just fell asleep.

AI P.O.V

I wake up in my bed.

"What happened yesterday I can't remember," I said. I got dressed and started walking to school.

"It feels like something big happened but what was it," I said. Along the way I met up with some friends and they kept my mind of it. However at the front gate we saw some guys picking on some freshman.

"We should go," one of my friends said. I was already walking there to try and stop it.

"Hey you guys stop picking on younger kids. Have you no shame," I said.

"Hey it's the ex-president," one of them said, "We are only roughing them up; there ain't no harm in that."

"That is nonsense, stop harassing them now," replied.

"Hey listen bitch," he said pushing me to the ground, "Maybe someone should teach you that you aren't in charge anymore." He grabbed me by the collar and looked like he was going to punch me. I looked around for help but everyone looked away.

"I'll be the one to teach you that," he said. His fist started launching at me.

"HELP," I screamed. Then Akuma was there and he caught the fist.

"I'm gonna make you pay for hurting an innocent people," he said. Then it all came back to me at that one line.

*what Akuma said during limbo*

"I'm gonna make you pay for hurting an innocent human," he said.

*flashback done*

He punched the one trying to hurt me into the wall. Then he turned to the other two.

"You guys want some too," he said looking at the other two standing there.

"Fuck this I'm out," They said at the same time. He helped me up then walked away. Then at homeroom…

I said, "YOU ARE A NEPHALEM."

"SLEEP," he screamed. Then everyone but me fell asleep.

"How do you know about that I erased your memory," he asked.

"When you saved me earlier, I'm gonna make you pay for hurting an innocent human or in that case people," I replied.

"Well since I can't erase your memories you can't tell anyone about me," I asked.

"Because when someone calls me Nephalem…," he started. Then we were transported back into limbo.

"…at least one demon knows where I am," he finished.

"Oh," I said.

"You go hide, I got a demon to kill," he said.

"Alright," I said. As I ran into cover I was sort of happy. I met a pretty cool guy.

Thanks guys for reading my story. Feel free to leave a review. I'm also accepting ocs, tell me their name, appearance, personality, angel, demon or human, and/or a background. By the way some words in my story are Japanese like the names of the two students talking on stage in chapter one and the names of my swords, and of course my character's name.


	3. Chapter 3: Sicarius

Akuma P.O.V

*takes out voice recorder*

It has been a month since the incident when AI learned of me being Nephalem. I got to say that she is pretty strong to survive repeated trips to limbo. It's not like she can do much and I have to repeatedly save her but she hasn't gone insane which is good. Yeah by the way forget about that part about having no friends from the first recording. I heard a new transfer is coming to our school today and that he'll be in our class. Well I got to go AI is waiting for me. Long live the Nephalem.

*Puts away recorder*

Akuma P.O.V

"Hey Akuma," AI said.

"Sup," I said.

"Did you recover from that last battle," she asked.

"My arm just stings a little but in the most part I'm fine," I replied.

"Akuma yea you started becoming really popular haven't you," she said.

"Yeah but its pissing me off," I replied.

"Why," she said.

"I don't anybody to get hurt. The day may come when demon that is stronger than me arrives and don't survive, and if they were with me their lives would be forfeit," I said.

"Then why am I still here," she asked with a worried expression.

"I've known you for a while now and I think you would be the only person to understand this and not go insane," I replied.

"Okay," she replied.

"Hey you hear about the new transfer student," I asked.

"Yeah I heard it's a guy by the name of Sicarius," she said.

"Well I plan on avoiding him," I said.

"Why," she asked.

"He won't become my friend that way," I said walking into the school yard. Then a girl never approached me.

"H…Hi A…Akuma," she stuttered.

"Yo and who are you," I replied.

"I'm O…Oshida," she replied.

"So how can I help you," I asked.

"Um u…um W…Would y...you g…go," she started.

"I'll stop you right there I ain't looking a relationship plus I don't even know you sorry Oshida," I said walking away.

"That was kinda harsh," AI said.

"Someone delicate like her doesn't need to be in my world," I said.

"But still…," she started.

"End of discussion," I said. We walked into class and I could tell that people were staring at me. When I looked around it were the guys giving me evil glares with murderous intent.

"What you guys staring at me for," I screamed. AI stopped and just told me to sit down, and I did.

"Okay class we have a new student joining us today, Come in," Hiro said. A guy walked in wearing a long black robe a hood that looked like it could cover his face. He had black spikey hair, was taller than I was, and had teeth that looked like a row of fangs.

"Hi, I'm Sicarius," he said, "I hope you all go to Hell." I immediately stood up with a glare on my face. When he saw me he glared to.

"What's wrong," AI asked.

"He's a demon," I replied quietly.

"Lucky day I found someone worth killing," he said.

"EVERYBODY GET DOWN," I screamed. Everybody did and ended up not going into limbo with me. When we arrived he looked the same as before.

"Shouldn't you be in your demon form right now," I said.

"I'm in my demon form," he said showing me his claws and dragon tail.

"Did you come here to kill me," I asked.

"No but I'm gonna have a lot fun killing a Nephalem," he said.

"Let's see if you can," I said going into my Nephalem form.

"Let's play," he said. Then we lunged at each other, he pulled two daggers and we started slashing away at each other. He was good he was blocking slice after slice.

"You're pretty good," he said, "I'm having fun."

"Yeah I never had to fight to this hard before," I said, "But I won't lose. Crescent Moon Strike." The beam shot out of Hikari aimed straight at Sicarius.

"How pathetic," he said. He lifted the daggers which started glowing red.

"LIGHT CAN'T BREAK MY DEMON POWER," he screamed. The beam of light bounced of his knife and turned black. I dodged it then saw AI in the path of the dark beam.

"Shit, AI GET OUT OF THE WAY," I screamed. I ran in then there was a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared I was on the ground and AI was trying to get me up.

"I don't know how you got there quick enough to block my attack but I give you credit for protecting girlfriend. Either way you just postponed her death," he said.

"You really are something," I said.

"What how are you still alive," he asked.

"You forgot I'm not just a demon I've got angel blood," I said.

"Wait don't tell me," he said.

"Yep Angel Tear," I said.

"When in state of near death the user instantly heals all the wounds in the sacrifice of using mostly all their angelic magic," he said.

"Yep well you were close but I don't lose," I said putting my hands together, "Now you lose. The power of holy light and demonic darkness merge into one and fuel my strength, NEPHALEM BLADE STORM." Then from above hundreds of blades started falling from above impaling the Sicarius one after another.

"SHIT," he screamed. He repeatedly kept getting impaled.

"Cease the storm," I said. I walked up to Sicarius.

"You gonna end me here," he asked.

"Nah I asked you wanted to be friends," I asked.

"I just tried to kill you," he said.

"Yep It's been such a long time since I had a good fight," I said.

"Well that's true sure I'll be your friend," he said. After that he closed the limbo zone and we continued through the day. At the end of the day we walked home together.

"You sure it's okay I came I wouldn't want to interrupt you two," he said.

"What do you mean," I asked.

"Well I heard you two were going out," he said.

"WHAT," I said, "That is not true, tell him AI." When looked at AI her face was bright red.

"Y…Yea totally not true," she said.

"You okay you look kinda red, are you sick," I asked putting my hand on her forehead. At that time she just ran away screaming I'll see you tomorrow.

"She's weird," he said.

"Nah I call it unique," I replied. Then we continued walking along the way we saw a box. We looked inside to see a puppy.

"Oh it's a puppy," I said. I looked at Sicarius but his eyes were sparkling.

"SO cute," he said.

"You like puppies," I asked.

"They are so cute," he said.

"HAHAHAHAHA," I laughed.

"What's so funny," he asked.

"Well before you were trying to gut me and now you," I said.

"I can't help I can never be angry when I'm with one these," he said.

"Well lucky for you it says please take," I said.

"Yes," he said the we continued walking home with Sicarius' new puppy.

AI P.O.V

I ran behind a wall.

"Why was I running away," I thought. Then I called my friend to ask her what she thought.

"Hey Hannah," I said.

"What's up," she said.

"Can I ask for some advice," I said.

"Sure what you need," she said.

"When I'm near this guy I started to get all hot and started blushing, is it possible to be allergic to a guy," I said.

"Are you stupid or something, that is a sign that you are in love," she said.

"WHAT," I said.

"Yep," she said, "Well good luck with your romance, Bye." Hannah hangs up the phone.

"Am I really in love with Akuma," thought.

Thanks guys for reading my story. Feel free to leave a review. I'm also accepting ocs, tell me their name, appearance, personality, angel, demon or human, and/or a background. By the way some words in my story are Japanese like the names of the two students talking on stage in chapter one and the names of my swords, and of course my character's name. Thanks plainawesome for giving me the Sicarius oc.


	4. Chapter 4: The Mystery Girl

Akuma P.O.V

*Pulls out voice recorder*

It has been a week since I befriended Sicarius and he I learned a few things. For one he is not someone to fuck with he is angry. A guy at school to pick a fight with him and they threw his new knife on the floor and got dirt on it that won't come out I will add. He completely lost his shit on him; he broke his arms and legs and stabbed him in the arm with the soiled knife repeatedly. It took 4 students to stop his arm from moving, I of course my angel speed brought his puppy, Loki, and he immediately calmed down. I must remember angry is bad and puppies are good. Also AI has been avoiding me recently I guess she started to see the danger in being near me, but I don't know for sure. Well I gotta go. Long live the Nephalem.

*Puts away recorder*

Akuma P.O.V

I walked to school alone because it seemed that AI wasn't going to show. At the gate I saw Sicarius talking to girl I didn't know. I walked up to them.

"Yo Sicarius," I said.

"Hey man," he replied.

"Who's the chick," I said.

"Weapon seller," he said.

"Why right here in public," I said.

"No I ordered this stuff but I wasn't home and I had to sign for them," He said, "Thank you for the quick service drop the stuff at my house."

"No problem," She said as she walked out of the school yard.

We both then started walking in the school.

"What did you buy," I asked.

"New knife," he said.

"Cool," I said. We walked into the classroom and I took my seat and started looking out the window. I was thinking about usual stuff for once like school work (which I don't do half the time). Then AI walked in.

"Yo AI," I said.

"Hey Akuma," she said not looking at me.

"You have been avoiding me recently something up," I said.

AI P.O.V

"No everything is fine," I said. I still was kinda caught off guard about feelings. Like how could I like him? I barely know anything about him. Well I do know he is a Nephalem and that he fights demons, I guess that is a big deal. He is a kind person and he did save me from that hunter.

"AI AI AI," I heard.

"Huh," I said.

"You gonna sit," he said.

"Oh right," I said. I walked up the stairs to my desk but tripped.

"Ow Ow," I said.

"You okay," he said reaching out his hand.

"Yeah," I said grabbing his hand. Then I realized I was grabbing his hand.

"Oh y...yea u…um," I said with my face turning a bright red.

"Here you dropped this," he said handing me some books.

"Thanks," I said.

"Be careful next time," he said.

"Right," I said.

Akuma P.O.V

"Akuma," Sicarius screamed.

"What's wrong," I said.

"We have a lot of them heading this way," he said.

"How many," I said.

"Hundreds," he said.

"Damn," I said.

"What's wrong," AI asked.

"Demons hundreds of them," I replied.

"Will you be alright," she asked.

"I'll be fine; I got Sicarius," I replied, "Just get everybody to safety."

"Okay," she said.

"Akuma Let's go," Sicarius said.

"KK," I said then we both jumped out the window.

"Sicarius," I said.

"On it," he said opening Limbo. Then a swarm of small demons started running in.

We hacked and slashed at them but they just kept coming. By the way Sicarius made Loki a demon and he summoned him as a fire dog the size of a car. It helped breathing flames on the demons. We were fighting for 2 fours and we started to get tired, Sicarius was especially tired since he was using assassination techniques.

"Damn it man, I can't fight anymore," Sicarius said.

"Come on there is only a small amount left and they aren't strong," I said. I regretted saying that as if calling him a giant golem came from the earth.

"Kill the Nephalem and the traitor Sicarius," it said. We ran at it not planning to go down but it swatted us away like flies.

AI P.O.V

"Akuma, Sicarius get up god damn it," I said. I watched my friends were being beaten down by the rocky monster and all I could do is watch as they got hurt. I couldn't do a thing to help. Then I saw a figure in the smoke but it wasn't Akuma or Sicarius.

Akuma P.O.V

"Damn this is painful," I said.

"Damn we could easily kill this guy if we weren't so tired," He said, "Can't you use angel tear to recover your strength."

"I still have to charge up angel power and I would need that thing off me to do so," I said.

"Crap so are you saying we are gonna die here," he said.

"Hell no as long as I have power in my body I won't give up," I said.

"That's what I like to hear," a girl's voice said.

"Who is that," Sicarius asked before passing out.

"Crap not her why is she here," I said before passing out.

? P.O.V

"Aw passing out the moment I show up is rude," I said, "Well I'll vent my anger on that thing."

Thanks guys for reading my story. Feel free to review. I'm accepting ocs just check chapter two for the details.


	5. Chapter 5: Modoka the Angel

? P.O.V

"These little demons are not even worth my time, oh well. I will call this a warm up," I said. I looked at the stone golem a little disappointed.

"You're the boss here right," I said.

"Yes and why is an angel protecting a Nephalem," it replied.

"Trust me I want him dead to but if someone is going to kill him it's gonna be me," I yelled back.

"Well sorry I want the fame of killing this child and if you don't leave now I won't hesitate to kill you," it said back.

"Kill me you can HIKARI NO DISUKU," I screamed. Then discs of pure light appeared in her hand. Then the horde of small demons came and tried to attack me. I threw the blades and they hit one demon each then they expanded taking down the horde.

"What how did you beat them that easily," the golem said.

"Grade D demons any lieutenant could easily take on a horde of them, but I'm not a lieutenant I'm a captain," I said.

"Wait you're a captain," it said.

"Yep now remember this, I'm Modoka Kurumi and I'm going to kill you," I said. I threw my blades and it cut his head off.

While his head was falling he said, "Curse you angel scum." The demons vanished and we returned to the real world in our human suits and Loki was back to being a puppies.

Akuma's P.O.V

After 15 minutes Sicarius and I woke up with a start.

"What happened," Sicarius and I said.

"You two passed out from exhaustion," Modoka said.

I jumped back once I saw Modoka but I fell to one knee.

"You here to try to kill me again aren't you," I said.

"I was but it is no fun if you aren't at full strength plus I'm kinda bored at the moment with you. Seriously how did you get beat by a grade D demon," she said.

"I didn't get beat I just got tired," I said.

"Tired, beat it's all the same," she grinned.

"Shut up you…" I started.

"Sorry I'm not listening to a demon that killed his friend and girlfriend," she said. I grabbed her and threw to the ground still holding her shirt collar.

"I told you never mention that ever again," I said with a glare. At this time AI and some other students ran out to see me on top of Modoka.

"What are you doing Akuma," some students said.

Other students said, "Wow you were gonna do her in public damn get a room."

"It was not like that Modoka tell them what happened," I said.

"Okay what happened was my honey here pushed me down and said let's have fun time right here and now," she said with a smile on her face and hug me tighter. "Shall we continue honey?"

"Damn it tell truth and let go of me," I said. Then I noticed what she was wearing. "And why the hell are you in one of our school uniforms."

"Oh yeah I transferred to your class today," she said.

"WHAT," I screamed. Then she pulled me close and whispered to me.

"I'm only coming to your class to have opportunities to kill you," she said.

"I knew it," I sighed. Then one of the students asked where she would be staying for the year.

"I'll be living with Akuma," she said.

"WHAT," the students and I screamed. "When did I say you could stay with me?"

"Wait so it IS okay to tell people what you did in 8th grade," she said.

"Shit fine you can stay," I said.

"Yay," she said.

"How come I feel like my school life just got a thousand times harder," I said.

AI's P.O.V

"So Akuma is dating someone, that's great for him," I said. I clenched my chest because I started feeling a pain there. "Is this what it feels like to have your heart broken? I wish it didn't hurt so much, I'm about to cry." I covered my face to hide my crying face.

"AI, you there," a voice said.

"Huh," I looked up to see Akuma, I jumped back.

"What's up your eyes are red, were you crying," he said.

"No I wasn't," I said. "I'm sorry I need to go."

"Wonder what's wrong with her," he said. I ran home and just laid in my bed.

"I'm so stupid, to him I'm just human," I said, "It still hurts though."

Thanks guys for reading my story. Feel free to review. I'm accepting ocs just check chapter two for the details. Sorry for the wait my laptop broke and It took a while to get it fixed. I'll try to post chapters faster next time and if you have a request for a story pm me. Well me and Akuma say bye.


	6. Chapter 6: Clearing up Misunderstandings

Akuma's P.O.V

*takes out voice recorder*

Modoka has only been here for four days and my life at home and school just got harder. At school I'm being accused of having done it even though I haven't. At home I can't rest because Modoka keeps trying to kill me when I let my guard down. This is way too much work for one person. Also AI is avoiding me probably because of Modoka. Well fuck it long live the Nephalem.

*puts away voice recorder*

I left my house and started walking to school where I met Sicarius along the way. We did our normal chat about random shit. Then Modoka showed and interrupted the conversation.

"Hey guys," she said cheerfully.

"What do you want Modoka," I said angrily.

"Why are you being mean," she replied.

"Because my school just got way harder," I replied.

"Whose fault was that you were on top on me," she replied.

"You're the one who told everyone that I was trying to do you which I wasn't," II said.

"Really I don't remember," she said with a grin on her face.

"Whatever I'm out let's go Sicarius," I said.

"Sure thing dude," he replied. While walking I saw AI and ran up to her.

"Hey AI," I said.

"Oh hey Akuma," she said looking quite down.

"Hey what's wrong you like you're sad," I said.

"It's nothing really," she said, "We'd better hurry or we'll be late for class."

"Okay," I said. We got to class and took our seats; as usual I just stared out the window not giving a shit. Class went smoothly until the lunch bell rang, and then I was given a river of questions. Every single question was about the Modoka incident yesterday. I told all of them they were mistaken and we just tripped. More than half wouldn't listen to a word a said. After a well I just got plain annoyed and said…

"Fuck this I'm eating my lunch in private," I said leaving the classroom. I went to roof and calmly ate my lunch. I wished to have my quiet days back but I knew wishing wouldn't help. Then Sicarius opened the door.

"Hey bro what's up," he said.

"Not much just getting annoyed by my classmates," I said back.

"Hey how about we fight," he said.

"Huh," I replied confused.

"Fighting should take your mind of it and give you time to think," he said.

"Okay that sounds great," I said. We fought for 1 hour in limbo time, in the real world it was like 10 minutes.

"Damn I lost again," he said.

"But you have gotten stronger it was hard getting past Loki," I said.

"That was fun," he said.

"It was wasn't it," I said, "Okay we need to get back to class and got a way to fix all this."

"Can't wait to see it," he said. We ran to class and waited till everyone was present. Then when everyone was seated I pushed Mr. Hiro away from his podium, while Sicarius was holding him back I spoke.

"Everyone listen here I'm here to say that Modoka and I only tripped, she joked around because she likes pissing me off. We are only friends and nothing more than that," I said.

A bunch of students started screaming saying, "How do we believe you aren't Modoka a part of this."

"I know it's hard to believe but I'm telling the truth," I said.

"Then prove it then," they said.

"Fine then," I said. I lifted up my left sleeve and pulled out a knife that Sicarius gave me.

"Wait Akuma what are you doing," AI screamed.

"Proving it to everyone," I said stabbing my arm with the knife, "FUUUCK that hurts like a bitch." I pulled the knife out of my arm stabbed myself again and again.

"Akuma stop, come on guys you gotta believe him now right," AI said.

"Yeah we believe you please stop," they said.

"Wait I'm not done there are 25 kids in our class I've only done it 23 times, I haven't proved to everyone that I'm telling," I said pulling the knife out again and slamming down the knife again, "One more."

"Akuma stop you're gonna kill yourself," AI said crying. I pulled the knife out again before I could slam it down Modoka grabbed my wrist.

"Akuma stop it now," she said.

"No not yet," I said, "One more." I tried forcing the knife down but I lost a lot of blood and was too weak to do so.

"Listen here everyone he is telling the truth, my joke got way out of hand," she said. I looked at my arm and all I saw was red then my vision went blurry and I passed out. When I awoke I was in the nurse's office my arm was bandaged up and AI was sitting next to me.

"Looks like you finally woke up," she said.

"Yep damn that hurt," I said grabbing my arm.

"Well you stabbed that arm 24 times of course it would hurt," she said.

"I guess that was kinda stupid," I said.

"It was, I was so worried," she said.

"Sorry by the way what time is it," I said.

"School already ended and its past 5 o'clock," she said.

"Well then we'd better get home," I said.

"Are you sure you can walk," she said.

"I'm fine, I'm not human remember," I said. We left the school and started walking home. We were silent for a few minutes. Then AI finally broke the silence.

"So Akuma you aren't dating that girl right," she said.

"Where'd that come from no that girl is an angel trying to kill me," I said.

"Trying to kill you," she said.

"Yeah wait why you ask," I said.

"I…its n…nothing," she said.

"Alright," I said.

"Akuma if a human girl asked you out what would you do," she asked.

"I'd reject them," I said.

"Oh," she said.

"Not because I hate them, I just wouldn't want that person to get hurt," I said. Then I sensed something.

"Akuma what's wrong," she said.

"AI run," I screamed but again I was too late. We both got dragged into limbo. This time I was right next to her.

"Akuma," she said.

"Don't worry about it," I said. Then a demon that looked like a giant spider appeared. I became a Nephalem and pulled out my blades, I flinched a bit because of my arm pain.

"Akuma are you sure you can fight," she asked.

"This thing shouldn't be a problem," I said. I ran at the spider and started shooting beams from Hikari. I got sent flying back when it back handed me with one of its legs.

"Ow," I said.

"I will kill you destroy the rest of your kind," the spider said.

"Wait rest of my kind there are other Nephalem," I said.

"Yes but there won't be for long," it said, "Now die." It thrusted one of its legs into my chest.

"Ow," I screamed.

"Yes how does it feel to die," it said.

"I don't know you tell me," I said. I grabbed the leg and stabbed Hikari into it.

"What are you doing," it said.

"Showing you a new technique I learned," I said, "Now expand you light, Light Possession." Then Hikari poured light into the creature.

"Stop if you do that you'll die too," it said.

"We'll see about that," I said, "Ignite." The light inside its body exploded and the force blew straight into the ground.

AI's P.O.V

"Akuma are you alright," I said. I ran to him to see a hole in his chest. "Oh god, are you alright."

"I'm sorry looks like I'm not making it out this time," he said.

"No don't say that," I said tears coming out my eyes.

"Oh well at least when I die nothing will attack the school anymore," he said.

"Stop it don't say that," I said.

"Why not when I die you could go back to living a normal life," he said, "It doesn't mat…" I slapped him across his face.

"I told you to stop saying that," I said.

"Why I'm just a guy you met at school you'll forget about soon," he said.

"I wouldn't forget b…be…because I LOVE YOU," I said.

"AI you love me," he said.

"Yes so you can't die on me yet," I said.

"Great now I have no choice but to live," he said, "AI kiss me."

"W…WHAT," I said.

"Your pure heart will quickly charge up my angel power then I'll be able to use angel tear and heal," he said.

"Are you sure I have to kiss you to do that," I said.

"What's wrong can't do it," he said.

"No I'll do it just so you can live," I said. I bent down and kissed him. Then a bright light surrounded his body and then the hole in his chest closed up.

"I'm good," he said.

"That's great," I said.

"Let's go," he said. We left limbo and went back to the real world. We continued walking until we got to the turn.

"Well I got to go this way," he said.

"Okay," I said starting to walk again.

"OH AI," he called.

"What," I said.

"You know I lied you could have just said a prayer to give me angel player," he said.

"What son of a," I said blushing.

"See ya tomorrow," he said.

"AKUMA," I screamed.

Thanks guys for reading my story. Feel free to review. I'm accepting ocs just check chapter two for the details. I'll try to post chapters faster next time and if you have a request for a story pm me. Well me and Akuma say bye.


	7. Chapter 7: Lightus

Akuma's dream P.O.V

I look around as I see my beloved school burning before my eyes. Then I hear a soft voice.

"Akuma what's happening," she said. I knew they were attacking me but I couldn't tell her.

"I don't know," I said looking to a demons body.

"Akuma we have to get out of here," she said then my best friend came running.

"Guys we have to hurry," he said.

"Okay let's go," I said.

"Where are you trying to run off to," said the angel.

"Shit she's back," he said.

"Akuma we have to run," she said.

"No," I said.

"Why," she asked.

"She is here for me," I said.

"Aku," she said using my nickname.

"If going full angel defeated that demon maybe going full demon…," I thought.

"Now die," the angel said.

"Oh demon blood that runs through me take over," I screamed. I got surrounded with a red light. I turned into my battle form I was all black and both my eyes were red.

"What is this," the angel said.

"I can't control it, you two run," I screamed. It was too late my demon energy sent those two flying with force into the walls and damaged the angel. The angel ran cursing my very being. I ran to my friend and girlfriend.

"Come on guys are you okay," I said. They didn't speak a word and then the rain came drowning out my tears and screams. Then I awoke from my dream.

"It's that day again," I said.

Akuma's P.O.V

I walked out of my house and walked to my school. Along the way I met with Sicarius.

"Hey dude," I said.

"Sup by the way one my angel friends is coming to our school," he said.

"Two things one how do you have an angel friend and two why," I said.

"I met him during one of my assassination missions and we fought we respected each other's abilities and became friends," he said.

"Okay so why is he coming," I asked.

"Most likely he is going to try to sneak attack me to see If my skills are still sharp and then we will probably mess around," he said.

"I see," I said.

"Speaking which," he said turning around and kicking what appeared to be air. Then an object got slammed into the tree and it turned out to be a person.

"What the hell," I said.

"You are going to have to better than that to sneak up on me Lightus," he said. The guy had light blue eyes and shot brown hair. He was wearing white top, light blue joggers with black shoes also wearing a black and white hooded jacket.

"Damn I thought I had you that time," Lightus said.

"You wish," Sicarius said.

"Oh well," he said giving me a cold stare, "And who the fuck is he."

"He's Akuma my friend," he said.

"Well you have a scent of an angel and that is pissing me off," Lightus said.

"Well I am half angel and there is an angel in my class," I said.

"Wait what you're a Nephalem," he said.

"Yeah," I said.

"Dude, you have to fight me," he said.

"Why," I said.

"I feel like I'll find something if I do," he said.

"Okay I guess," I said.

"Yes," he said, "Sicarius open up a gate to limbo."

"No prob," Sicarius said. He opened a gate and we walked through it. I got separated from Lightus and I started searching for him. The limbo we ended up in looked an abandoned building.

"Damn where is he," I said.

"I'm everywhere," said a voice behind me.

"What," I said turning around.

"But I'm nowhere," said the same voice behind me again.

"Damn it where are you," I said tuning around.

"Can you beat a shadow," the voice asked before I felt a sharp pain in my arm.

"Ow," I said turning around to see Lightus. He was a holding a single blade with a white handle and white guard. The blade is gold and in away looks like an angel wing. The scabbard (the case for the blade) is white.

"This is my blade Solar," he said. I was about to blast him with Yami until I remembered the dream when I lost control. Then I lifted Hikari and used my angel power instead. He used solar to cut through the crescent beam with ease.

"Did you really think angel power was going to work on an angel," he said, "Fight me using your demon power or you will lose."

"I can't not today of all days," I said.

"Then you will lose this battle," he said. He ran up to me and punched into the wall. He then blasted me with what seemed to be fire.

"Argh," I said.

"I never thought you were this weak," he said.

"I am not weak," I said.

"You are not showing me, people like could never protect anyone," he said. At that point I became infuriated and used my demon power to send him flying.

"I can protect people," I said.

"That was a good hit that's all for now," he said. Before I knew it we were back in the real world.

"What," I said.

"I just wanted to see why Sicarius would stick with you and I can see why," he said.

"Oh," I said.

"Well Sicarius and Akuma I must cut my leave short," he said.

"Are you still searching for Lunar," Sicarius said.

"Yes and I've wasted enough time," he said.

"Okay I understand," Sicarius said.

"What's Lunar," I asked.

"It's my mother's blade," he said.

"I see," I said.

"Well I must go bye," he said and with a puff of smoke he was gone.

"Well Sicarius let's go," I said. When I turned to look at Sicarius I saw he was nearly passed out.

"I might've had that Limbo gate open for too long," he said.

"Dude come on don't pass out now," I said, "For fuck's sake."

Thanks guys for reading my story. Feel free to review. I'm accepting ocs just check chapter two for the details. I'll try to post chapters faster next time and if you have a request for a story pm me. Well me and Akuma say bye.

P.S Thank you Lightus of the light for the oc.


	8. Chapter 8: The New Girl

? P.O.V

I walked to podium in the classroom and started to speak.

"Hello none of you will need to talk to me so my name isn't needed but if you need to speak call me C," I said. I went to the chair in the back of the class but was stopped by the teacher.

"C we will be changing seats today so I need you to come back to down here," he said.

"Okay," I said.

"I'll die if I have to sit next to her," the students whispered. I heard but ignored every single word. I have become immune to those kinds of insults. Then I heard that pissed me off a little.

"Did you see her eyes," a kid said. At that point I flipped the table and said…

"DON'T EVER TALK ABOUT MY EYES," I screamed. The class fell silent and the teacher put me next to a kid named Akuma. After class let out I went straight home. When I entered my house and went to my room I looked in the mirror. I was a girl around 5 feet 6 in with short red hair. I was in my school uniform where I changed the white shirt to a black one. Then there were my eyes the eyes I hated so much a black eye and a red eye. For years I have been tortured because of these eyes. I looked on my dresser to see my knife. I looked down at my arm and back at the knife. I grabbed the knife and let it hover over my arm. Then with the quickest flick of the wrist I cut my arm letting the red liquid flow. I cried a bit before doing it again each time letting the red flow, each time letting the area around me turn red, and each time crying even louder.

Akuma's P.O.V

I woke and got dressed in my school uniform. I ran out my front door to get to school before my friends. When I got there I turned the corner to see C. I was about to say hi when I sensed the air of a demon. I couldn't figure out the location of the demon but when I turned back to look at C she was gone. I went to classroom and went to my desk. In my desk was an object wrapped in cloth, before I could open it other classmates started walking in. I saw C as she climbed into her seat next to me.

"Hey C," I said. She didn't respond to my greeting so asked again and again. Finally she said…

"HI," she screamed. Then she stared at me for a second.

"What," I scream.

"Your eyes," she said.

"What about my eyes," I asked.

"You have to different colored eyes are they contacts," she said.

"No these eyes are natural," I replied.

"Hmmm," she said before grabbing a pair of scissors and trying to cut me.

"What the hell," I said.

"DON'T LIE TO ME," she screamed.

"Lie to you about what," I asked.

"Those eyes if those are real why are you so happy," she asked.

"Huh," I said confused.

"Nevermind," she said before taking out headphones and putting them on.

"Okay then," I said.

C's P.O.V

I plugged in the headphones and pretended I couldn't hear but I heard them.

"That girl is psycho and what's up with those weird ass eyes," I heard one say. I took every insult and went with it. Throughout the day I was feared because of the whole scissor incident. Then as they saw how harmless I was they started to pick on me. Everyone I saw insulted me because of my eyes; it wasn't like there was anything else wrong with me besides that. This went on for 3 days and everyday ended with me in my room with blood flowing, a knife in my hand, and crying lots and lots of crying. Then when I walked into school the next day I saw Akuma talking with a guy I believed to be named Sicarius. At that I became mad he was laughing like a normal person even though his eyes were like mine. I ran up and pushed him off the chair.

"What the hell," he said.

"I…its n…not f…fair, how can you laugh with eyes like that," I said starting to cry. Then without my intention my sweater fell off showing the cut marks on my wrist.

"No way she cuts," a few classmates said, "So C means cutter." The whole started grinning and laughing at me.

"Stop laughing at me just leave me alone," I said quietly.

"Sorry I couldn't hear you cutter," said one student. They continued to laugh as I burst into tears. I looked around to see that Akuma was not there.

"Looks Akuma went to wash cutter germs off his hands," said another girl in the class. At that point I burst into tears and ran out of the room. I ran all the way to the roof and leaned against the door. I asked why this always happened. I never bothered anyone. I always just sit there in the room never opening my mouth. Maybe it's because I looked so calm and the chaos or something, I don't know. I never did anything to deserve this. Then I reached into my pocket and pulled a switch blade. I let the blade hover over my arm and questioned if I should cut. I decided to do it and made a deep cut. I sliced as deep as could to the point of touching bone and I screamed as loud as I could. The blood was gushing from my arm in waves making my black clothing soaked in red; my skin itself was getting dyed by the blood.

"What did I do to deserve this, was it because I was born a demon. My parents were killed and I lived the life of a human when I was adopted," I sobbed. I looked over at the edge of the rooftop and smiled like a crazy girl. I laughed at the idea I just got in my head.

"Would anyone notice if I was gone," I asked myself as I started crawling towards the edge, "If I just vanished would anyone care. No they wouldn't, they would forget me in a day." I leaned over ready to throw my life but I was stopped. I turned to see Akuma grabbing my wrist.

"What are you doing you crazy girl," he said.

"LEAVE ME ALONE JUST LET ME DIE," I screamed.

"Like I would let you," he replied, "Now come here on this platform so we can talk."

"NO LET ME GO," I screamed.

"C," he screamed back. With a lot of regret I went back on the platform. I sat down on the edge and he did to then we talked.

"What," I said.

"Why are you trying to kill yourself," he asked.

"Leave me alone, you don't understand what I've been through," I said looking at wrist, "and what I've done."

"You lost your family right," he said.

"Wha…," I began.

"You've been bullied your entire life," he said.

"How did you know," I said.

"You remind me of the old me," he said.

"Old you," I said. He lifts his sleeve to show cut marks.

"I used to cut," he said.

"When," I asked.

"At a time where I was alone and everyone was an enemy," he replied. My eyes opened as I was before a person who understands.

"Why does it matter you have friends now," I said.

"Yeah that's why I am happy," he said.

"Huh," I responded.

"Friends take away as much pain as they can to help you," he said.

"That must feel great I never had a friend," I said, "I'm just the anti-social girl who cuts and has weird eyes."

"I think those eyes are beautiful," he said.

"What," I said slightly blushing.

"Those eyes are unique to you," he said, "They are yours and will always be yours."

"That's a load bull I've gotten nothing but grief because of these eyes," I said.

"I know that's why I'm here," he said.

"Huh," I said.

"Punch me," he said, "As hard as you can."

"What," I said.

"Give me some of your pain I am your friend after all," he said.

"Are you sure being friends with someone like me is okay," I said.

"Of course," he said, "Now let me have it." Then I punched as hard as can 3 times.

"Fuck all you guys who made my life a living hell," I said while punching.

"You good," he asked.

"Yeah, that felt great," I asked.

"Cool damn that hurt like bitch," he said then he saw my wrist.

"Oh don't worry about it," I said.

"Gimme," he said taking my arm. He rips off his jacket sleeve and wrapped around my wrist.

"Sorry about this," I said.

"What are friends for," he said.

"Hey Akuma can I place my head on your lap," I asked.

"WHAT," he said, "Why."

"Well I thought friends did that," I said.

"No mostly couples," he said.

"Oh then never mind," I said sadly.

"Go ahead," he said.

"Really," I said. I lay on his lap and stared ahead.

"Hey what's your name," he asked.

"It's Caroline," I said, "That is what the C stands for."

Thanks guys for reading my story. Feel free to review. I'm accepting ocs just check chapter two for the details. I'll try to post chapters faster next time and if you have a request for a story pm me. Well me and Akuma say bye.


	9. Chapter 9: In Limbo with C

Akuma's P.O.V

"Umm Caroline what are you doing," I said.

"Laying on you," she replied.

"No not that why are you in my house," I said.

"Well you said I can't do this at school so at your house it makes more sense," she said.

"I guess, but this is not a situation I should be in with a cute girl," I thought.

"Akuma can I get a drink," she said.

"Sure give me second," I said getting up from the couch and walking toward the kitchen. I grabbed a cup and when I closed the cabinet Modoka was there.

"Hey," Modoka said.

"What do you want," I said.

"Oh just making sure you didn't rape that human," she said.

"What I would never do that," I said.

"Well whatever," she said.

"If you got something to say, then say it," I said.

"Nothing just get ready you will be in for a shock," she said.

"That was weird," I said walking to the living room with a glass of water. Then when I got there I heard a noise coming from my room. I ran there to see Caroline in my bed watching one of my anime episodes I downloaded. I walked toward and asked why she went to my room and said that Modoka said to.

"Sorry if this is not alright I'll get out of your room," she said. I wanted to say get out but I was more focused on how there was a girl in my room. Then I sensed a demon and told Caroline to get down but I was too late. She then refused so I tried to push her out. Before she was out she did a full backflip over my head and landed on my bed again. Then we were dragged into limbo, we spawned right next to each other. Then in the distance I could see the giant demon that looked like a lion. I tried to use my powers but they weren't working.

"What why can't I go into battle mode," I said. Then I turned to look at C to see her looking very mad.

"Akuma I got to go," she said. Then she ran off.

"Shit she can't go off alone she will get killed CAROLINE," I said.

Sorry for the long wait with a short chapter its just that I got the new smash bros 4 and my senpai has been bugging me a lot. I promise next time it will be at least 2,000 words and will come out within a week of this one, again sorry. Well leave a review and see you next time. Bye from me, Akuma, and everyone else.


	10. Chapter 10:Dhaka

Akuma P.O.V

I ran in the direction C went. As I ran I heard loud crashes and screams. When I got there I saw C but she was in different clothing and holding a kitchen knife. She was wearing a black t-shirt with what seemed to be a white skull on the front and black jeans. I was about to yell at her to get away but then I saw as she cut her wrist. I was shocked but then the blood that came out of her arm turned into what l think was a gun. She then shot the gun at the demon and sent it flying. Then the gun switched to a hammer and she ran up and smashed it into the ground. Then before hitting it again the hammer disappeared. Then the demon smacked her and she got sent flying towards the wall. She got up and reached for a holster on her belt but grabbed nothing. She was shocked and started looking around frantically. Then the demon appeared and got ready to slam down and end her. Then being an idiot I ran up with what power I could muster and tried to block the strike but it was useless it broke through my defense and I was smashed into the ground. Then it lifted its arms ready to slam again but then C came kicking the demon in the face with her leg covered in blood and her fingers looking they tore through flesh.

"Hey can you throw me that knife," she said. I looked at the bloodied kitchen knife right next to my feet. I picked it up and threw it to her. She grabbed the knife then made a huge cut down her arm, as the knife got covered in red she put knife to lips. Then when the blade was fully red she kissed it and it dispersed into thin air. Then her arms became red and turned into blades.

"What the hell," I said.

"With arms now red with pain and fury, show my enemy the same pain BLOOD BLADES," she screamed. Then from the blades crimson beams shot out and went through the demons head. The demon fell to the ground and disappeared. Then she walked towards me and at that time my Nephalem form decided to appear on me.

"So you're a demon," I said.

"Yep and you are a Nephalem," she replied.

"So even in fights you cut to fight," I said,

"Well I prefer not to fight but when I do I learned it was easy to use my blood as my weapon," she said.

"By the way you should have had a better grip on that knife," I said.

"I was caught off guard, sheesh," she said.

"I guess, well let's get out of limbo," I said.

"Okay," she said. Then limbo closed then we were in my room we came back and I was on top of C. I quickly got off and grabbed my nose fearing the worse.

"Hold it," I thought.

"Akuma what's wrong," she said.

"Oh nothing," I replied quickly.

"Okay," she replied. Then she continued laying on my lap.

"Really," I said.

"What's wrong I wanted to rest," she said.

"Well fi…," I started. Then AI walked through the door.

"What are you two doing," AI said.

"It's not what it looks like I swear," I said.

"I'm laying on Akuma's lap," C said.

"Are you two dating or something," AI said.

"No we are not she just wanted to lay on my lap so I let her," I said.

"Yea because that totally makes it okay," AI said sarcastically. Then Modoka came through…

"What is with all the noise, I was taking a nap," Modoka said, then she looked around to see C and AI in my room, "Oh wow Aku you are so popular with the ladies."

"It's not like that," I said.

The very next Day...

? P.O.V

I walked into the classroom with my normal big smile. As I walked in I saw a group of students around one desk.

"I wonder what everyone is looking at," I said. I walked to the group trying to get inside the group of kids. Then I finally got through and saw two students that seem to be the center of attention. I leaned closer to hear what they were saying.

"Well looks like your protector Akuma isn't here today," the male said.

"Just leave me alone I'm just trying to take out my stuff," the girl said.

"Well C, how should I insult you today," he said.

"So her name is C," I thought.

"Just leave me alone," C said.

"Number 1 you are one of the creepiest girls I have ever seen, like come on who walks into a new class you will not need to know my name," he said.

"Leave me alone," she said.

"Number 2 how do you enjoy watching you blood flow out of your body. Is it fun to know that every time you cut you are slowly ending your life," he said.

"SHUT UP," she screamed. He takes the desk and pushed it into her stomach.

"I don't think that freak with different eye colors has the right to raise her voice at me," he said. Then he took a swing at her face and with that punch he made some blood come from her mouth.

"Ow," she said quietly.

"Do you like it I know you enjoy seeing your own blood," he said. Then he lifted his hand ready to punch again but I jumped in and caught his fist.

"Well sorry but I can't allow that," I said.

"Who the hell are you," he asked.

"The name is Dhaka Sparrowing as you can see by my tiny swings," I said. Then a pair of miniature wings fluttered behind me. "And I never knew that cutting was such a matter to be mocked or picked on."

"Oh Shut up, and take that stupid smile off your face," he said.

"Sorry but I love to be happy and also I found her eyes quite beautiful," I said. C looked at me like she was surprised.

"Oh shut up those eyes are disturbing as hell and the girl who has them is worse," he said. "She deserves in the back of the school with the rest of the trash." Then he grabbed at her desk threw it and pushed C off her chair.

"Are you okay," I asked. She slapped my hand away when I tried to help her up.

"I don't need your help," she said.

"See what I mean," he said.

"Buddy I cannot allow you to hurt again," I said.

"What you want to fight asshole," he said.

"Is that a challenge," I said.

"Challenge what is this the old age it's fighting," he said.

"It won't end well for you if we fight," I said my smile turning to an angry glare.

"I have never seen him mad, shit got real," a few kids said.

"Let's go bitch," he said. He tried to punch me but I caught sent a jab to his chest. He grabbed his stomach then I gave him an uppercut to his chin that sent his head into the sealing. I then went to the chalkboard and drew a body outline. Then I walked back and he fell from the ceiling, I gave a spin kick to the chest the sent him face first at the chalkboard. Like a puzzle piece his body perfectly aligned with drawing.

"GOAL," I screamed.

"Wow he is strong maybe even strong enough to take down Akuma," a few students said. Then the teacher walked in.

"Hell… why is there a student on my board," the teacher said. In the end he dismissed it as few kids were trying to pull him off the wall. I went to C and put her desk back to where it belonged.

"Thank you," she said.

"No problem Miss…," I started.

"You don't need to know my name," she said.

"It's Caroline," a student said.

"Damn," she said.

"Caroline, well my name is Dhaka, Miss. Cerry," I said.

"Don't call me that," she said.

"With that statement I will now call you Cerry," I said.

"Oh god, whatever," she said pulling out a book.

"What are you reading," I asked.

"My Life As Two People," she said.

"I found that book to be quite good," I said. After that I started chatting with her. Well it was more like me talking to her and her ignoring me.

The Next Day…

I walked into class and I saw C sitting in her seat reading. I walked toward her and took a seat next to her. She took one quick glance at me then turned back to the book.

"Well that's rude," I said.

"You reek of joy," she said.

"Well I love being happy," I said.

"What do you want," she asked.

"I would like to learn more about you Cerry," I replied.

"I am not going to talk so go away," she said.

"Aw come on just a little bit of info," I said.

"If I told you about my life you would abandon me like everyone else," she said.

"Well at least I'm wanted but don't worry about it," I said.

"Are you sure," she asked.

"I wouldn't leave for something that happened in the past," I said.

"Okay," she said. Then she told me of her past of being bullied and abandoned. I was shocked as she told of past so dark I couldn't believe it was true. I could tell she wasn't lying as she spoke with such a serious but shaky voice as I made her dig up something that she hated. Then she spoke words that touched my heart.

"Maybe if I wasn't alive it would be much easier for me and for everyone else," she said. Without hesitation I grabbed C and gave her a hug. I held her tight for the words to sooth wouldn't come from my mouth. Then after about 2 minutes of hugging and silence, I finally spoke.

"C it doesn't make sense for you to want and end your life," I said.

"But I have nothing but grief filling my life," she said.

"That doesn't matter every life is important no matter who it is," I said.

"B…But," she said obviously holding back tears.

"Listen to me Caroline I may not have been there to help then but I'll help now so please allow me," I said. She looked at me with those red and black eyes full of hope and I knew that I was in love with this girl. I knew that I needed to help her in any way I can. I beg now that I can be with her. After a few minutes I let her go and she returned to reading her book. I knew that it was for the best I let her think. Then a silver haired guy walked into the classroom.

"Hey Akuma," said a girl who I believed was named AI.

"Yo," he replied.

"Demons," she lipped to him.

"Yeah a horde," he lipped back. I can read lips so I understood what they said to each other. I also sensed a bunch of power coming from him. It was different though it wasn't just demon power it was angel power as well. Then a student went up to him by the name of Sicarius.

"Hey bro," Sicarius said.

"Sup," Akuma said.

"Dude you got to fight this guy he is strong," Sicarius said.

"Well I don't care as long as he is fine with it," Akuma said.

"Sorry I'm not into fi…," I started. Then C ran up to Akuma and hugged him.

Akuma P.O.V

"Hey C," I said.

"Hey Aku," she replied.

"Hey your eyes are red were you crying," I said, "Which of you assholes made her cry."

"Don't worry Aku he helped me," she said pointing at the guy with the smile on his face.

"Oh well thanks man," I said.

"No thanks needed, I couldn't just stand as she got harassed," he said.

"Well what's your name," I said.

"It's Dhaka Sparrowing," he replied, "May I ask are you dating her."

"No I jus…," I started.

"Aku can I lay on your lap," C said.

"WHAT," all the students went.

"Not now," I whispered to her.

"Okay," she said with a sound of sadness.

Dhaka P.O.V

I watched as they argued and thought that he is my rival.

"Hey Akuma," I said.

"What," he replied.

"I will fight you," I said.

"Okay let's go to the back of the school," he said.

"No let's fight IN LIMBO," I screamed.

Well here it is the 2,000 word chapter I promised. Another thing I am getting a ton of ocs from you guys and for that thank you. I should tell you though I will use all these ocs no doubt but I can only promise about 1-2 chapters for that oc though. If you don't see your oc after one time or two chances are its done. If you need to find out pm me. Well that's all bye from me and Akuma.


End file.
